For the purpose of homogeneity in the density and temperature distribution of the liquid for wet plating, one of the conventional technologies is to use a rotator 32 put on the bottom of a beaker which is filled with plating liquid L wherein the rotator 32 is driven by the stirrer station 30 on which the beaker is put. By this agitation system, the density and the temperature distribution is kept homogenous in the whole volume of the plating liquid L.
In the conventional technologies, a circulator 41 (comprising an electrical pump 42 and the filter 43) and a filter 43 are externally attached to remove the deposit such as educts, compound colloids and foreign dusts staying in the plating liquid L. The concrete installation is that the electrical pump 42 pumps the plating liquid L up to the filter 43 and the plating solution is filtrated by the filter 43 and returned back to the plating tank 40. A plating apparatus including such a filtration apparatus is described in the reference 1.
Reference 1
Japanese Published Patent, 07-268638, A (1995)